


The Queen Does TLC

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 14: Who is more likely to be absolutely intolerable when they’re sick? How about when the other is sick or gets hurt? How do they look after each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Does TLC

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Regina wasn’t the type to worry about her girlfriend. Emma was a sheriff with a gun and magic. But she had finished dinner and was feeling a bit anxious. Emma usually texted her some nonsense on the days they weren’t supposed to meet and yet, it was now two hours after she should have sent something. The silence was disturbing.

Regina bit the bullet, cursing about love being a definite weakness, and called the blonde. The phone just rang and rang. She next called Snow, inwardly cursing even more that her weakness was being broadcast.

Charming picked up and informed her that Emma had gone to check something out.

“Check something out? Like what?”

“I don’t know, she didn’t tell me.”

"And that’s it? You just let her go? Have you bothered to even call on her to see if she’s okay?”

“Well, when you say it like that…”

“David, how else am I supposed to say it. Your daughter is missing!”

“I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t know.”

“Absolutely useless.” She muttered.

Regina hung up and focused her senses on Emma. Just then, her phone rang. With huge sigh of relief, she answered.

“Where have you been? I expected to hear from you hours ago.”

Dead air was the only thing she heard.

“Emma?” Still more silence.

 _Well Henry, now’s a good time to see if you are right._ Regina concentrated on the digital connection she had with Emma and focused her magic. Within seconds she was by the town line and an unconscious girlfriend lying next to it.

With a cry, she dropped to her knees. The woman was covered in blood. Regina focused her magic again and transported them to the hospital. The moment she appeared, she started yelling frantically.

Everyone mobilized in an instant and started to triage the savior.

When they rolled the blonde out of sight and she sat down, the impact of the situation hit her and the tears started falling.

*************************

Emma was settled in and recuperating nicely. Even though she was confined to the bed, Regina felt like the house felt warmer and brighter.

Regina propped up the pillows behind Emma and placed the laptop onto the tray in front. “Root beer?” She asked, about to walk away.

Emma pulled before she got too far. “Thank you, Regina. I have never had anyone take care of me like this. Thank you for trusting me with this amazing side of you. I really really like it.”

Regina blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. “I always imagined it would be a burden, further proof that loving someone would be a hindrance, or worse, my downfall.”

Regina leaned in and gently kissed Emma. “It has been nothing but a great pleasure, Emma. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hug me, please.” Emma pleaded.

Carefully, the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde. “I almost lost you.” Regina sniffled slightly.

“How did you find me, anyway?” Emma whispered.

Regina tenderly kissed her again. “When you called, I was able to use my magic to sort of trace it back to you.”

“I never called you, Regina.” The blonde looked at her in confusion.

“Sure you did.” Regina reached for her phone to show Emma the call logs. However, she scrolled and scrolled but couldn’t find it.

“I don’t understand.” Regina questioned, looking at Emma.

“See? I told you, Mom. It _is_ true love.” Henry piped in from the doorway.

“Emma’s magic called out to you, her true love.”

Both women looked at each other and smiled.

FIN


End file.
